Spin the bottle!
by Stephani Kairisame
Summary: A late boring night at grimmald place. Harry, Draco Seamus, Fred, George, Ron, Hermionie, Ginny, Pansy, and OC. Slash, oneshot, intro,kinda to my story yuri, yaoi.Rated T just in case.


Author's note: Ok, this is kinda an introduction into my next fic. I'm adding a character, Stephani is her name. 'cause I feel it necessary. She's awesome and original; this story is in her point of view. She can read minds, and speak telepathically. Cool eh? I just got my tetanus shot, so I'm really not in a good mood, and decided that if I wrote something original, I'd kill someone… So, here I am, writing a fan fiction. It shouldn't be too bad…Enjoy!

WARNINGS: (Sorry, I have to so that I can yell if someone says something about it) H/D slash, OC, shonen ai, yuri. (Yes, I caved…Yuri.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned here except the storyline, and of course, Stephani.

Parings used: Harry/Draco, Fred/OC, Seamus/George, Hermionie/Ron, Ginny/Pansy (I know they're a little different, but, I had fun!)

In number 12 grimmald places, sat several teenagers, all alone, in this very damp, and dusty house. They were all extremely bored. The order was all out and working. I'm Stephani, one of the bored teens. Also in the house were Draco Malfoy, Hermionie Granger, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George Weasly, Seamus Finnigan, Pansy Parkinson, and of course, Harry Potter.

"I'm bored." Draco whined.

"Join the club kiddo." I said. Draco scowled at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well. Let's play spin the bottle!" Ginny suggested.

"Hmmm. Might stop the boredom." Harry said. We all agreed, and got into a circle as the following:

Me, Harry, Hermionie, Draco, Pansy, Fred, Ginny, Seamus, George, Ron, then back to me.

"Who wants to go first?" Hermionie asked.

"I will." I said.

"Wait, Hermionie, go grab that butterbeer bottle." Ginny said. She went to the kitchen, and grabbed the bottle that had recently been emptied by Harry. She set it in the center of the circle.

"Okay, I'm gonna make up some rules right here, right now. The first one is no re-spins. You have to kiss whoever it lands on. Even if it is a sibling. "I started. They all nodded. All the Weaslys seemed a bit tense. "The next rule is, no one can get mad at one another. No matter what." I continued. "Rule number three, wands must go on that table over there so no one's cheating." I continued pointing to a table. Everyone set their wand down on the table.

"Number four, if two people kiss twice, both scoot out of the circle, and that way, we start loosing people, and soon, we'll have two winners, since we all like to be competitive." I said.

"Alright then, anyone who objects to these rules, deal. Let's get started." I said.

I spun the bottle, and hoped it didn't land on a girl. My prayers were answered as it landed on Draco. I crawled slowly towards him and put my arms around his neck, and my eyes fluttered shut. His arms found my waist, and his lips met mine. He slowly slid his tongue between my lips, and explored. I battled his tongue and soon we parted. I slid back to my spot, and Draco smirked. His turn. He spun, and it landed on Pansy. He was not impressed. They kissed very briefly, and Pansy spun. It spun around, and landed on Ron. My eyes widened, and I watched Pansy crawl on top of Ron. He was NOT amused.

"Gross…" Ron muttered under his breath. I giggled. There wasn't a 'no complaining' rule, so he was fine. I smiled. Ron spun the bottle, and to everyone's surprise, it landed on Draco Malfoy. WE all gasped, and I giggled.

"Do I really have to kiss that git?!" Ron asked.

"Yes Ronald!" I yelled. He crawled to Draco, and closed his eyes as their lips met. Draco also did so. They pulled apart very quickly. Draco spun the bottle, and it landed on Harry. Both of them had wide eyes. Since I was able to read minds, I decided this was a good couple to read.

"Oh no…I hope that he doesn't hate me… I hope I'm not a terrible kisser…He's really good from what it seems…" Harry thought. I smiled. Harry was good too.

"Ok, you can do this Malfoy, just stay calm. He's only the boy who lived and the hottest one in the room…That makes me feel a whole lot better." Draco thought. I had to bite my tongue so I didn't giggle. Draco crawled to Harry, and I saw a smile clearly on both of their faces. Their lips met, and the only thought in both of their minds was

"I love him…"

"How sweet." I muttered to myself.

"What did you say?" Ron asked.

"Nothing" I said continuing to watch the two boys beside me. I smiled. So cute. They pulled apart, and neither looked like they'd wanted to. They were both pink as Draco went back to his spot. I smiled. I carefully reached behind my back, and knocked over the soda Ron had next to me, and picked up my wand. As everyone helped Ron clean up the soda, I jinxed the bottle to land on Draco.

"So sorry Ron…" I said with a smile. We all got back to where we were, and Harry spun the bottle, and my jinx worked. He crawled to Draco, and they kissed again. More passionate this time it seemed.

"Well, you two know what that means. Scoot out of the circle." I said. They slid back, and sat next to each other silently.

"Okay, Hermionie, since you were sitting in between them, it's your turn. " I said. She spun, and it landed on Pansy. I just closed my eyes and looked away. Ron also looked away. When it was over, we both opened our eyes again. Pansy spun the bottle, and it landed on Fred. I looked away again. I just couldn't look at that, Fred's too pretty to be tainted by her lips. Fred spun and landed on Seamus. This one, was interesting. They looked so odd with each other. But, it was kinda cute. They pulled away, and Seamus spun. It landed on Ginny. Also interesting. But, I wasn't seeing a reason to meddle yet. Ginny spun, and it landed on George.

"Please, can we make one re-spin?" Ginny asked.

"Okay, but this is just a Weasly exception kays?" I said. "And let's just go with a skip…George, your turn." I said. He nodded. He spun, and it landed on me. He crawled over to me, and kissed me very gently. I smiled. I spun, and it landed on Fred. I giggled as I crawled over to him. He was a little more passionate than his brother. He spun, and it landed on me. Totally not my fault. I saw Hermionie put her wand back on the table very subtlety.

"Thanks Hermionie" I said to her telepathically. I kissed Fred, and we both slid out of the circle. We sat next to Harry and Draco.

"You're welcome Harry" I whispered.

"You did that? I suppose I owe you now don't I?" He asked.

"Nope. It was all free. I got a kiss from Draco first, so you owe me nothing boy." I said with a wink. "And, Hermionie, was awesome, and now, I have Fred." I said.

"Great. Oh, look, it's Seamus' turn…" Harry said. I though to myself

"Oh who, oh who, dose he want?" I took a few signals, and searched around him to see who he was looking at. I smiled as I realized something.

"Of course…George…I should have seen that. I'm like the queen of this… I guess I missed it." I thought silently. I pulled Harry's wand out of his robes, and jinxed the bottle again. Soon, Seamus and George were sitting on the outside with us. They were a little further away, and speaking very quietly, and closely. Ron spun, and I just let it go. Fate let it land on Hermionie. They kissed, and Hermionie spun. I let fate choose this as well. It worked for them again. I smiled, as they kissed again, and slid out of the circle. Ginny spun, knowing who she'd get, and I almost looked away, but, it fit actually. I smiled.

"Well, you two win. Technically. But, I think really" I started as Fred put his arms around me, "We all win."

At just that moment, Tonks and Lupin walked in, to see all of us sitting there on the floor, and the empty bottle in the center of the room.

"What were you kids doing while we were all out?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, I'm quite curios of that as well." Tonks said. Her hair today was lavender and down past her waist.

"Oh, nothing." We all chorused.

" Why is it, that I don't believe them?" Tonks asked.

"Because they're teenagers, and they're all smiling…" Lupin said. Sirus, Mrs. Weasly, and Mr. Weasly all walked in.

"Why are all of them smiling?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Oh, no reason." I said. We all giggled.

"Well, I'm off to bed…" Harry said with a wink at Draco.

"hmm. Me too. Night everyone!" Draco said. They both dashed up the stairs, and were not heard from anymore.

"Well, I'm kinda tired too. You Ronald?" Hermionie said. I smiled as her and Ron dashed upstairs. Closely followed by George and Seamus, then Ginny and Pansy. "Meet you upstairs…I need cream puffs." I whispered to Fred. He dashed upstairs, and Mrs. Weasly looked at me.

"What is with my children?" She asked.

" They're happy Mrs. Weasly, they're happy." I said smiling. I grabbed the cream puffs I'd made earlier.

"About what?" She asked.

I looked down and laughed. "Well, one of your boys, is in love with an awesome guy, another is in love with a really great friend of mine, your daughter is in love with a nice girl, and your last son, well, he's in love with me." I said smiling.

"Oh…Okay." Mrs. Weasly said. " Goodnight Stephani." She said. I walked up the stairs, and into Fred's room silently.

END

Okay, I hope that was okay…My friends thought it was cute…

I love to read reviews!!!! I'll respond too.

Like I said, this is kinda an intro to my story. It'll be mostly a Harry/Draco slash, but I'll have some other stuff thrown in, just 'cause. Hoped you enjoyed it!!!!


End file.
